Missing You
by sabakunoashley
Summary: One sleepless night Sasuke decides to go to the club and see's an ex. All he wants is one more night with Naruto. Suck as summaries... One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not Masashi Kishimoto so I do not own Naruto :(  
This is just a one-shot.**_

_**This was previously uploaded a while ago but I deleted, but recently I made a new account and decided to put this back up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Looking over at the clock, Sasuke sighed. It was already 11:43 PM and he still couldn't sleep. _It must be another sleepless night. _Sasuke thought as he lied in bed waiting for sleep to overcome him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but all he could do was think about _him_. Thinking about _him_ was far from relaxing. Sasuke sighed again; this time threw of the covers and decided to actually do something tonight instead of lying around in bed.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue loose fitted jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt, and black jacket. He took a quick shower and put his clothes. As he left, he picked up his keys, put his shoes on, and he was out the door. Before Sasuke actually got to his car he stopped walking. He had no idea where he was going to go.

"Oh well." Sasuke said to himself as he got in his car. He didn't care where he went as long as he wasn't home. He drove around for a bit until he arrived at _Doxies_¸ a club he hadn't been to in years.

Sasuke took a deep breath and went into the club. Maybe a few drinks would get his mind off of _him_. He sat at the bar and ordered a few shots of Patron. Just as he was about to take his 8th shot, he heard an obnoxious and all too familiar laugh. Sasuke looked in the direction he heard the noise, and low and behold there he was. The man he couldn't get out of his head for the past three years.

He looked just like how Sasuke remembered him. Messy, golden blonde hair and deep, cerulean eyes. _Naruto._ The word left Sasuke's lips in an inaudible whisper. Sasuke couldn't help but to watch the way Naruto moved as he danced across the dance floor. He almost wished that he was the one dancing with him. Almost.

Gathering up his things, Sasuke was about to leave until he heard what he thought was his name. He turned back around and locked eyes with Naruto. Looking into his eyes, he was able to remember how things used to be three years ago. Sasuke found himself moving closer towards the dance floor until he was almost eye level with the slightly shorter blonde haired man. Everything seemed to stop and it was just the two of them.

Sasuke let the music control his body and he felt himself moving to the same rhythm as the man in front of him. Slowly they grew even closer to each other until they found their lips only centimeters apart. There was one question that lingered in the air. Who would make the first move? Surely it would be Sasuke since he was the one who approached the blonde in the first place. Instead, it was Naruto who closed the small gap between them by pressing his soft pink lips against Sasuke's smooth awaiting lips.

Soon they both began a battle for dominance while Naruto's hands made his way up to Sasuke's spiky hair and pushed the raven's head closer to his. There was a fire in both of them that seemed would never go out. Both men reluctantly pulled away and looked into one another's eyes. They both searched to see if something more would come of this, if something more could come of this.

Sasuke was the first to look away. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he turned away and left the dance floor hoping that Naruto would follow him.

Sasuke made his way to his car and before he pulled off he looked behind him and surely enough there was Naruto getting into his car. Sasuke had to think of a place to go. His house was out of the question. He would not bring Naruto to a place that held so many memories and risk this turning into something more than just a one night stand. The motel just up the street was a very good possibility.

With his mind made up Sasuke pulled out of the club's parking lot and drove to the motel just a few miles away. As he pulled up to the motel and waited for Naruto to come along as well, Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder if he was making a huge mistake. Having sex with the person who broke your heart might not be the smartest thing to do. Sasuke just took a death breath and let all thoughts of doubt leave his mind.

This was something he needed to do. Maybe tonight would give Sasuke the closure he needed and he would no longer have sleepless lights thinking about the day that everything changed between him and Naruto.

Taking yet another deep breath, Sasuke entered the dingy building and asked for a room. Sasuke quickly walked up the stairs and down the short hallway until he reached his room number. He opened the door, kicked off his shoes, sat on the bed, and waited. Waited for Naruto to walk through the door and do to him what he had dreamed of for so many nights.

Suddenly Naruto came through the door and stared at Sasuke for what seemed like an eternity before joining Sasuke on the bed. Naruto began to kiss every inch of Sasuke's pale skin and quickly began to remove his clothes. Once Sasuke was completely naked, Naruto roughly forced him onto the bed. This is was Sasuke had wanted for so long. He bit back a moan as Naruto's tongue began exploring the ravens body.

It was almost too real. Could this really be happening? Naruto quickly tore off his own clothes and flipped Sasuke over. He forced two fingers into Sasuke mouthed urging him to suck, Sasuke gladly obliged. He knew what was coming next. Slowly Naruto entered one and then two fingers into Sasuke's tight pink entrance. After he finished preparing him, Naruto got behind Sasuke and brought his tip to Sasuke's entrance. He entered slowly at first and waited for Sasuke to give him a sign that it was ok to move.

Naruto began to roughly pound into Sasuke until he could feel his stomach tighten. He reached over in front of him and started rubbing Sasuke's engorged length. Before they knew it they were both moaning and panting with pleasure as they came together. The blond haired man pulled Sasuke into his chest and held him just like old times. Sasuke knew he would have to enjoy this while it lasted because he knew that when he woke up Naruto would be gone.

Sasuke could feel himself drifting off to and could no longer fight it. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his lover.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a strange bed. For a moment he forgot where he was and how he got there. The memories of the previous name soon came flooding back to him. He smiled, but it didn't last long. The bed felt empty and cold. He looked around for any sings of the blond but found none.

Out of the corner of his eye, he say a small piece of paper folded it. It said '_Getting breakfast be back soon' _That was surprising. He wasn't expecting to even see Naruto the next morning. Sasuke had just planned on moving on with his life. Maybe things would get better between them. Maybe they could start things over. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
